Since the introduction of the Victorian stereoscope, creators of 3D images have presented illusory images. Until today however, a 3D picture was not an available creation to the ordinary photographer. Accordingly, there has never been a need for addressing the mounting process of a 3D picture. With the introduction of the 3D camera for the amateur photographer, there is now a need for a frame to present a 3D image without loosing the illusory effect.
Ordinary picture frames for two dimensional pictures present a picture with the edges of the image in contact with the rim of the frame face against the glass or transparent cover. When a 3D picture is used in such a frame, the 3D effect becomes compressed as the details of the picture approach the edges. The illusory depth of the image is erased by the mount.
A review of prior image displays teaches that illuminated picture frames are well known. For example, Robison et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,032 discloses an illuminated display frame having light diffusing transparent prismatic lists and a picture displayed in an outer frame mounted on the lists. Robison does not attempt to solve the problems created in mounting 3D pictures.
Other prior art mountings which teach the use of lights to illuminate pictures are disclosed in the patents to Reefe U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,928, Diceglie U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,656 and Torrence U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,384. The art of mounting 3D pictures is not addressed by any of these patents. Accordingly, there is a need for a picture frame specifically designed to enhance the magical effects displayed by a 3D picture .